


Listen To Your Heart

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Listen To Your Heart

Sophie looked at Kate and then at Julia. Part of her wanted to stay but there was an even stronger part that told her to follow her and so she did.

“Kate,” Sophie called out. “Kate.”

Sophie found Kate around the corner. She had stopped at the sound of her name.

“What?” she said to Sophie.

“Would you just wait a minute, I think we should talk.”

Kate turned to face her. “Talk about what?”

“You said it was okay.”

“You’re right, I did.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I was wrong,” said Kate.

This stopped Sophie for a moment. “You what?”

Kate shook her head. “I was given some advice a few hours ago and I thought you know what, what the hell. That’s why I came here, to find you and to tell you that-,” Kate shook her head, “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Guess I made a mistake,” Kate said as she turned around.

“So that’s it then, you’re just going to walk away?”

Kate turned to look at her one last time, “What other choice do I have?”

Kate didn’t wait for a response. Instead she turned back around leaving Sophie to stand in the hallway for a couple minutes.

When Sophie walked back to Julia she was still standing there. 

Julia let out a small smile, “You just can’t let her go, can ya love?”

“I’ve tried.”

“It’s okay. Kate Kane is quite a catch. Anyone would have a hard time letting her go.”

“What Kate and I have…it’s complicated.”

“Wouldn’t be true love if it wasn’t. And the fact that you’re still carrying a torch for her after all these years means something.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you Julia but with Kate and I-,”

“Please, love, don’t worry about it. I’ve got tougher skin than that. Word of advice though, if she’s really the one you want to be with then don’t wait otherwise you just might lose her for good.”

Sophie nodded and Julia smiled and walked away.

*****

“Hey,” Mary said when Kate entered the bat cave. “You okay?”

“Yup,” was all Kate said. “Please tell me we have a lead on Alice.”

“It’s only been a few hours since the inmates escaped,” said Mary.

“Well we’ve got to start somewhere.”

“It’s like looking for a needle. It’s like you said all Alice has known was being locked up so finding her way out is just as easy. I’m sure she will show up though, it’s just a matter of time.”

“Which is what we don’t have. The longer she’s out there the quicker it will be for her to find whatever it is that can be used to kill me.”

“And then there’s all of the inmates that escaped.”

“Hey, I had no choice about that. It was either escape or put the prisoners back where they belonged and have my dad lock me up with them.”

“And I get it. You made the right choice, Kate, I’m not arguing that.”

Kate had had enough. She grabbed her bag with her suit which she had yet to hang up.

“Where are you going?”

“To round up some of those freaks. It’s my mess right?”

“Great so you’ll risk you’re dad finding you.”

“I’m not just going to let him intimidate and threaten me. This is still my city.”

“Okay what is up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“No whatever this is it’s not nothing. And if you go out there without a clear head then you’re going to get yourself killed or captured so what’s going on?”

Kate took a deep breath. “I went to see Sophie tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah and when I got there I saw her and Julia in a major lip lock.”

“Yikes. So what did you do?”

“Nothing, I left. It doesn’t matter. Whatever Sophie wants to do is her business.”

“I’m pretty sure it does matter. Is that what you want?”

“No, Mary, what I want doesn’t matter. I told Sophie that I just wanted her to be happy and so I was stupid enough to go see her.”

Mary nodded, “you’re trying to fight for her because you’re still in love with her.”

“It’s that obvious?”

“Please, anyone can see it. I know you try to act like everything is okay and that you try to move on but Kate, it’s not working. It’s okay to still be in love with her.”

“Doesn’t make a difference if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Maybe not which is why you’ve got to fight harder for her.” Kate let out a small smile and shook her head. “What?”

“You know Parker told me the same thing earlier today.”

“Well she’s a smart kid. I’ve come to like her actually. Look if you feel the way about her like I know you do then you won’t let some kiss between your two exes keep you from fighting for her. Come on, it’s obvious you two are meant for each other. If you weren’t then things wouldn’t always be so awkward.”

“And if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Then it’s her loss but given that she did ask your permission earlier I’m pretty sure she does. So rather than going out there and beating up some perps for the heck of it maybe you should just go home and relax. We can deal with everything tomorrow.”

“Fine, I’ll go home but I doubt I’ll relax.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Kate nodded.

*****

“You have a panic room,” Sophie asked as she saw Kate and Mary come out of the bat cave.

Mary looked at Kate, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kate nodded, “Later, Sophie.” Mary didn’t wait for an acknowledgement from Sophie as she walked passed her.

“So Mary’s working for you now?” Sophie asked getting that distinct impression.

“What do you want, Sophie?” Kate asked.

“I feel like I should be apologizing?”

“For what, all I want is for you to be happy.”

“How can I be, Kate when you won’t let me?”

“Me?”

“Okay me too, us, whatever.”

“There is no us.”

“Through no fault of our own. Why does this have to be so hard?”

“I don’t know,” Kate said in defeat. “I have tried so hard, Sophie but every time I do, I-,”

“Can’t let go.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, me too. So what do we do now?”

“I meant what I said, I just want you to be happy. And look if that’s with Julia then fine, I’ll just have to learn to live with it. I mean we’ve gotta move on at some point, right?”

“And what if I don’t want to move on?” Sophie asked as she took a few steps forward. “You want me to be happy well the truth of it is the only way I’m going to ever be happy is if I’m with you.”

Kate looked at her for a good moment before reaching towards her and kissed her as passionately as she had near the bat light. Sophie reciprocated it just as well. 

When the finally came up for air they left their foreheads on each other’s.

“Now there’s no way I’m letting you push me away,” Kate said to her.

“Good because I’m not going to push you away either. I can’t lose you, Kate, not again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Both women smiled and then proceeded to kiss on into the night.


End file.
